That one Nara (An Asuma onehsot Lemon)
by xXMetalchicXx
Summary: An Asuma x OC story. Contains Lemon


Asuma's P.O.V.

It was a lazy day in Konoha and most of the ninjas had the day off because it simply was way too hot for missions or training. Summer really hit that day and the sun was burning from a bright blue sky without any clouds in sight.

You yourself were on you way to find some cafe together with Kakashi to cool yourself down. As you were walking down the streets you saw Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru's father coming the other direction. A young woman was clutching onto his arms an both were chatting and laughing. They seemed very familiar. Shikaku was concentrating on the woman, he din't event notice you pass by. But she did. She turned her head towards you and for a second a cheeky smile curved her lips, then she walked on.

"Did you see that?" you asked Kakashi, still looking after the strange couple. He just shrugged his shoulders "If he's cheating on his wife you wouldn't be so obvious" he mused "And if there are getting divorced or something I guess Shikamaru would have told you" "You probably right" you agreed and started walking again but that woman wouldn't get of you mind. Not only because of her mysterious relation to Shikaku but mainly because she was simply beautiful. That long brown her framing a delicate face with big golden eyes and of course as a man you also noticed her body and the short summer dress she wore did not much to hide it either. It might just reach your shoulders but was equipped with trained muscles and soft curves at the same time. Just the way you liked. She definitely was a ninja but you didn't recognize her and with her being in civil clothes today, just like you, she of course didn't wear a headband.

A few minutes later you finally sat Kakashi in front of a cafe under a huge umrella, cool drinks in hand. As you talked Kurenai suddenly stood beside your table. She wore a red dress and a basket full of groceries "Hey guys" she greeted happily, though her eyes only laid on you "Fleeing from the heat?" "Hi Kurenai" replied, while Kakashi just nodded "What else can you do on a day like this?". For a moment she stood there as if she was waiting for something but eventuelly she left, saying she had to get her groceries home.

"I think she was waiting for an invitation" Kakashi stated simply but not with a teasing tone in his voice. You just sighed an an shook you head "I know".

The next day, you stood with Ino and Choji on the trainign fields, waiting for Shikamaru to arrive. Though you weren't their sensai anymore after they passed the chunin exams you use to train together regulary. It still was warm but not as hot as the day before.

"Were's Shikamaru?" Ino whined an slumped down under the tree you were standing "He probably fell asleep somewhere" "I sure he'll be coming soon" Choji calmly replied while munching on a pack of chips. You just smiled at the situation. They may have grown but some things never change.

Eventually you saw Shikamaru slowly walking towards you, hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants. He didn't seem to be in a hurry. Nothing that would surprise you but what actually did was the woman that was walking beside him. It was the same brown-haired beauty you saw with Shikaku yesterday. today she wore a short black skirt that floated around her tights an a dark red loose top.

While you tried to hide your curiousity a best as you could the couple had finally reached you "Hey guys" Shikamaru lazily greeted and the only reason Ino didn't ram him into the ground probably was that she was as cusious as you about the female.

"That's my sister Kimiko" he eventually solved the mystery. You eyes widened slightly, he never told something about having a big sister and how could it be that you'd never saw her around.

Kimiko smiled and waved a little shyly "I was gone for a few years to train by myself and just returned two days ago". Well that explained at least one question

Your team welcomed Kimiko imidiately and you also seemed to speak a few words, yet you actually didn't realize much it, you were too drawn in by this woman. You just couldn't take your eyes her.

"But now I don't want to keep you from training" Kimiko eventually said "I'll go and explore the village. A lot of thigs changed over the years. She quickly kissed her brother's cheek, who immidiately whiped it of with a growl, then she saundered back towards Konoha.

"Why did you never tell us you had a sister!?" Ino imidiately shouted after Kimiko was far enough "And one that is so beautiful?" she dreamily added but Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders uninterested "It wasn't important and I thought you know since our fathers are friends" "I don't know automatically everything my father knows" the blonde replied angrily but before this discussion would get out of hand, you quickly interfered and started with the training.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

You's spent the day with getting to know Konoha once again. You may hav been born here but you were gone for nearly nine years and a lot of things had changed since that day you left. Of course you'd started you exploration on the former Hokage's grave to show your respect.

As you'd heard of his death you had wished nothing more that to imidiately come back but at that time you were not only high up in the north but also in hospital. You'd helped the local ninja village and were injured during the mission. Afterwards you got a letter from your family, telling you that everything was back to normal as far as possible and that there was no need for you to stop your journey.

Of course you already had met the new Hokage. It was your first walk after your return and though you also had heard that the new head of the village was a woman, it was hart for you to belive this until you saw it with your own eyes and now after you got to know Tsunade you understood why she was Hokage. She was strong, smart and stubbon.

After you had been walking through the village for ours, you took a break and were sitting in front of a cute bistro. Just as you were about to devour the piece of cake you saw a familiar face in between the crowd. It was quite easy to see since it overtoped the most of the people. Smiling you waved and as Asuma spotted you he pushed his way towards you. You had to admit he was a good looking man, tall and from what you heard about him from Shikamaru he also seemed to be an honourable and smart one. Though ypu hadn't much time to talk to him he was sympathetic to you.

Asuma followed your motioning to the chair on the other side of the table and sat down. "So you're Shikamaru's former sensai" you started the conversation, not really knowing what else to say but you didn't want the man to be gone so soon. Asuma just chuckled as he put out his cigarette "And your his sister. Shikamaru never talked about you, so I have to admitt it's quite a surprise to me" "Yeah Shikamaru never was one to tell much about personal stuff" you waved of and took a sip of your water, eyeing Asuma over the rim of you glass.

"You said you were on a journey to train. How long where you gone" he eventually asked and with a sign to the waitress he signaled that he wanted to order. You smiled,knowing that that only could mean that he at least planned to stay for some time. As the waitress stepped to your table you noticed her reddened cheeks and how she eyed Auma shyly. He on the other hand didn't seem to notice or care and simply ordered something to drink and a piece of cake for himself.

"Eight, nearly nine years" you eventually answered his question "I started to travel when I was about Shikamaru's age" "And what brings a young girl to travel around the world by herself?"

Asuma's order arrived and you waited for the waitress to leave, hopping that she wouldn't faint after Asuma thanked her with a smile, before you told him your story.

"It's great to be born in a clan like the Nara's and it's amazing to be blessed with a rare kekke genkai like ours but that also means that there are many people who have the same ability". Asuma nodded understanding and you went on "There are the basic kage mane jutsus every Nara learns but not only does that mean that there's a point that many opponent ninjas know about them, everywhere you go, you just 'one of the Naras'. The Nara clan is well know and respected but barely anyone does know single Nara clan members"

You hid the table with your fist, a determined look on your face "I never wanted to be just 'one of the Naras. I wanted to be 'the one Nara' but I also knew that I wouldn't be able to achieve this in this villge. I needed to travel and learn new techniques to add them to my shadow jutsu. And so I left, I trained and I learned"

Asuma seemed impressed by your little speech and you this made you a little proud. "Did you achive you goal?" he asked and you just smile mysteriously "I think only time can answer this"

The male ninja laughed and the ice was broken. You talked and talked for you didn't know how long and everything felt so familiar, like you'd know each others for years.

"Do you know a woman with shaggy brown long hair and reddish brown eyes, about my hight" you suddenly asked and Asuma blinked stunned "Sounds like a a friend of mine. Her name's Kurenai. Why do you ask?" "Because she's starring at us from across the street for a few minutes now". It was true. You had noticed her stopping suddenly after she had noticed you sitting here with Asuma and since then she hadn't moved.

Asuma slowly turned his head and as this Kurenai realized this she seemed to wake from her trance, waved embarassed and then quickly dissapeared in the crowd.

"Your girlfriend?" you asked teasingly, though you really wanted this question to be answered, feeling a pinch of jealousy in your heart. Same immidiately felt lighter as Asuma shook his head "She might wish but no. For me she's only a friend"

You accepted this answer and didn't ask more question and soon you were back to you conversation. The sun slowly set but none of you were willing to leave. So you didn't.

As you stepped through the door of your parents' house to which Asuma had insisted to guide you, you weren't able to get the grin of your face. You couldn't deny it. You were in love.

Asuma's P.O.V.

It was a few days after your very pleasant evening with Kimiko as you jumped out of your bed with ease. You actually weren't a morning person but today you had a mission with you former team and even more important and the reason for your good mood, also with Kimiko. Tsunade wanted to test her abillitys and how she fits into a team.

Humming some tune you jumped under the shower. Your good mood should be forbitten but you couldn't stop yourself. That one Nara really caused your head to spin. After you were done, you made your way to the gates of Konoha, where you were meeting the team.

The Nara siblings already were waiting and as you walked closer, you were able to hear their conversation.

"Are you sure about this?" Shikamaru asked his sister intently, slight worry audible in his voice. "I'm to old to live with my parents" Kimiko replied and with a smirk she added "And you forget that I've been traveling alone for years capable of getting my own apartment". Shikamaru scretched the back of his head a little embarrassed "I guess your right. It's just unusual to have you back home. I just feel like I have to protect you. Your my sister after all" Lovingly Kimiko kissed his brothers cheek "That's nice Shikamaru but I don't need to be protected"

As both saw you coming they greeted smiling and you could have sworn that you saw a small blush on Kimiko's cheeks. A little confused Shikamaru looked at your probably still stupitly grinning face, then back at his strangely quiet sister and suddenly a knowing smirk curved his lips. Oh why does this Nara have to be a goddamn genius?

After a few minutes of an embarssing silence, neither you nor Kimiko dared to speak in front of Shikamaru, first Ino and eventually Choji appeared and you took of. You were supposed to escape a prince from her home to her future husban's castle.

At first Shikamaru was walking beside you and Ino was clutching to Kimiko, questioning her about beauty secrets and embarassing storys about Shikamaru's childhood. Suddenly the younger Nara mumbled something about having to talk to Choji and jumped of to reach the Akimichi who was walking behind all of you. As you tured around you saw that Kimiko also was left alone by the blonde, while the three Chunin were gathering afew metres behind you. Sneaky little devils.

Giggling a little embarassed, Kimiko walked up to you and for a while you walked in silence. "So, you plan on moving out?" you eventually asked eventually and you both started to alugh about your stupit way of starting the conversation. "Yeah" she replied and whiped a tear from the corner of her eye "I found a nice apartment and will move after we've returned. After this pitifull start you soon found back to a fluent conversation and this way you quickly reched your destination.

The princes, a cute 18 year old girl with long black hair, was already waiting for you. She said goodbye to her parents, then entered the carriage that would bring her to her fiance and which you had to protect.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

You helped the princess into the carriage and before you closed the door you ensured her that you would do anything to keep her safe. The young girl smiled gently and thanked you.

It seemd to become a calm day but you all knew that you had to be on guard. The princess was born in a rich family, so abducting her would be as profitable than it would be for some other people to prohibit this mariage to ever happen. There are a lot of people who wish to mary the princess or her as rich and influental fiance.

It didn't take long and you felt you being surrounded by hostile ninjas, though you acted like you didn't notice anything. Asuma stepped up to you "Can you sense them" he mumbled and you nodded barely noticable "There are a lot of them"

Reaching a clearing, you signaled for your team to stop and to position themselve around the carriage in fighting stance. The carriage's driver, a trained bodyguard, joined the princess inside to protect and calm her.

As the attackers realized that you were aware of their presence they gave up hiding and showed themselve. Whoever had sent them was serious, about fivty ninjas surrounded you, ready to kill you to get to the young girl.

"Asuma sensai" you heard Ino whisper anxiously "They are so many". "Don't worry" her former teacher tried to calm the blonde "We all trained for situations like this"

Quickly you scanned your surroundings. You were in the middle of the woods and the afternoon sun stood low enough to throw long shadows. Perfect.

"Leave them to me" you stated and stepped out of the ring. While your own team starred at you in disbelive, your opponents just laughed at you.

"You can't stamd up to all of them" Asuma tried to stop you but you just looked back at him with a huge smirk on your face. "Believe me, I can. And now trust me"

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, gathering your chacra, then you didn a few hand signs and as your eyes snapped open you called out "Ninpo Kagemane no Jutsu: Shadow gathering!"

Asuma's P.O.V.

Breathless you watched as the all shadows around you, thrown by the trees or the people on this clearing started to move and slowly greep towards the brunette, where they gathered behind her. With a glance towards Shikamaru you saw that he was even more shocked than you. "I didn't even know this was possible" he whispered to himself.

Meanwhile your enemys laughing had stopped and they watched this spectacel with curiousity. But Kimiko wasn't done. Once again she did some handsigns and her voice echoed through the tesed silence "Ninpo Kage mane no jutsu: Big shadow creature!"

For a second nothing happened but then the ball of shadows moved again. First they built the form of someting you only could describe as a devil. It was huge, with long arms that ended in clawed hand and long, pointed horns on it head. The devil came to life and lifted itself out of the ground into a standing position above Kimiko. She let her arms sink, then shifted into a fighting stance and the shadow creature mimiked her movements.

Your opponents were as shocked as you but as they came back to reality some decided to flee while others thought that they are able to beat a little girl. But this girl wasn't alone, she had a devil pumped with chakra by her side and she knew how to controle it. Then Kimiko made her move. She fisted her right hand than hit the ground in front of her. The devil followed her movements and aimed right into a bunch of anymals. Some, who didn't think that a shadow could be that hard and dind't move were hit and knocked out.

Kimiko went on with her shadow boxing and more and more of your enemys went down. Three of the ninjas tried to attack the young woman from behind but shadow tendrils shot from the creature and grabbed them.

The whole spectacle only took a few minutes and afterwards your enemys were either unconscious, maybe dead, caught in the shadows or had fled.

This had been one of the most impressive presentation of strenghts you's ever seen. This woman was simply amazing.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

You the air out of your lungs and realeased your jutsu, having no reason to keep the ninjas captured. As you watched them run, you suddenly felt a wave of dizziness wash over you and you swayed but before you could fall strong arms wrapped around you. You didn't need to look up to know who had caught you.

"That was unbelieveable" Asuma stated and now you couldn't stop yourself from smirking anymore. "It was the first time it worked that perfect" you explained while Asuma lifted you completely up in his arms "But I still need a lot of chakra to stabilise it"

Shikamaru had steped up to "I didn't know the kage mane was captable of this" "I wasn't gone for this long to go on holidays" you told your brother, who looked a little pale "Don't worry I will teach you the jutsus"

Your still skocked brother smirked in anticipation "I sure hope so. But now you should rest". You nodded, closed your and snuggled shameless into Asumas broad chest. He chuckled at this and you lightly hit his arm to keep him from making a coment.

The rest of the travel was calm. No other ninjas tried to attack you and so you'd reached the castle as the sun was setting. The prince, a tall man in the mid twentis with short blonde hair and dark brown eyes was alread expecting you. Happily he welcomed you, then hugged his blushing fiance tightly. You smiled at the scene. This marriage may be arranged but this lucky couple obviously had feelings for each ohter. The whole team was invited to diner and to stay the night, which you happily accepted.

A few days after this you were back in Konoha anf grocery shopping. Right after your return you'd started moving into your new appartment. Thanks to Asuma's help the kitchen already was completed and now you were buying everything to fill it. You were leaning over a table of fruits, eying a melone as a snack for you and Asuma as a woman stepped up to you. "Kimiko Nara?" a soft voice asked and as you turned around you found Kurenai standing behind you.

"Yes" you simply replied, not bothering to start any smalltalk, already suspecting why she wanted to talk to you.

"I know we don't know each other but may I ask you what relationship you have with Asume" she asked und you had to chuckle a little. "I guess our relationship could be called 'in progress'" you told her, watching the emotions in her face. Sadness and rage were the most obvious one. "You see, Asuma and I..." she started but you interrupted her "It's obvious that you have feelings for him but if he wants to be with you I think he would and I will not give up on him just you can go on waiting for him to finally ask you out".

With that you grabbed the watermelon and you other groceries "And now please excuse me, I have to get this stuff to my man"

Asuma was sitting on the floor of your living room, trying to build a table out of the puzzle in front of him. Once again it was a hot day and so he had removed his shirt. You enjoyed the few of his muscled back as you silently stepped closer and pulled a cooled bottle of water out of your back. He jumped as you held the bottle to the side of his neck.

Asuma's P.O.V.

You were too wrapped up in your task to build a table to notice Kimiko coming back. Just as a cold bottle was pressed to you neck you realied that you weren't alone. Smiling up at her you took the offered drink shifted your position to face the beatiful woman. "Got everything?" you asked and watched her walk over in the open kitchen. Spending that much time with her the last days caused a craving to grow inside of you and today she really strained your resistance, wearing only a loose shirt that barely reached below her bottom.

"I think yes" she replied and bend down to pull the groceries out of the bags. You swallowed as the shirt hicked up a little. Inwardly you groaned as she placed some packages in a high shelf an this time the shirt gave up and half of her well formed bottom was showing. To give you hardening member some more room you quickly got up, happy to have chosen some loose pants today.

"I just met Kurenai" Kimiko suddenly said as she tried to place something on a higher shelf but she was a bit to small to reach it. "What did she want?" you asked, proad the be able to answer while you actually were more focused on her behind. "She asked me to leave you alone" was Kimikos answered, who slowly grew impatient with not being able to reach the shelf "But I told her that it's your decition with whom you want to be"

Slowly you stepped up to "Kurenai is not my type of girl" you explained as you took the package from her and placed it where it was supposed to be, making sure to press your body and especially your lower part to Kimiko's back.

Surprised she tensed up for a second but the she slightl yet teasing rubbed her behind against your swollen grotch "And was is your type of woman?"

You placed your hand on her hips to keep her still and pulled her tighter against you. Leaning down you placed your lips on her neck, sucking the sweat flesh there "Your my type of woman". With that you bit down and a sweat moan was ripped from her throat.

While you still were bussy with her neck your right hand wandered down to her tights, only to teasingly move up again but this time underneath her shirt. Very lightly you stroke over the front of her pantis, earning yourself a gasp, then you wandered farther up, across her tones stomach and straight to her full breasts. Kimiko was grippig onto the kitchen ledge, her knuckled already white. But you took your time teasing and slowly pushed the bikini top she was wearing upwards. Finally your hand was filled with her breast and, which you kneeded, then you pinched her nippled.

"Asuma!" she growled in anticipation and you let you tongue glide up her neck "Pations, my love". Your other hand that still was on her hip now moved to her front to slowly stroke her through her already damp panties.

Kimiko was twitching in pleasure and that way once again was rupping against you. Eventually you couldn't take it anymore and you simply ripped away her panties. "I liked that one" Kimiko whined as the remainings hit the floor. "And I like you better without" you purred in her ear and you could feel a shudder run through her body, then you placed a hand between her legs from behind and let your fingers glide through her faults.

Kimiko threw you an angry look over her shoulder, she didn't want to wait anymore but you wanted to take your time. You watched her watching you placing your damped fingers in your mouth, sucking her joices of and lust was clouding her eyes. Holding eye contact as long as possible, you kneeled down, then you pushed her tights apart and your head in between. First you just flicked you tongue over her pussy, enjoying her surpressed whimmen, then you placed your whole mouth on her, sucking and licking her thoroughly. You moaned against her, she was tasting so delicious and your dick was about to burst.

Kimoko was able to hold still under your tongue, so you once again had to keep her place.

"Asuma" she suddenly moaned "I want to come with you". Thought you unwillingly let go of her you gave in and got up, immidiately unzipping your pants. Again she was looking at you, watching you freeing your dick and this time you didn't want to tease her anymore. She was looking way too sexy. Her lips were swollen, she probably hat bitten them to not moan out, her hair was messy and eyes were clouded with lust, telling you that she wanted you. And you wanted her.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Rarely you had seen something as sexy as this man behind you. His eyes cried sex, his muscled body was covered in sweat and his huge member he was holding in his hand was hard and just waitimg for you. Finally he stepped forward you could feel the head of his dick on your entrance. You weren't a virging but the last time you were that excited was when you had sex for the first time. With one snap of his hips Asuma had entered you and you moaned lustfully as your walls stretched to take him hin.

For a few seconds you stayed like this, the Asuma pulled himself nearly out, only to push back in just a second later. He placed his hand on each side of you on the kitchen counter to pull himself forward with each thrust while you pushed yourself against him. But of you were moaning agrunting in pleasure. Never had you fel as close to a man as to this one and this has nothing to do with him being inside of you.

It didn't take long and you could feel an orgasm build up inside of you and you also could feel that Asuma was near. He removed on hand from the counter and repositioned it to your front to stroke the small nuo in between your legs. Pinching the small bundle of nerves, he tried to push you faster towards your release, wanting you to come together. This worked and a short time later your body was shaking under your release as you cried out your lovers name. Contemporaeous Asuma was giving in and released himself inside of you.

Panting he pulled himself out of you and you turned around only to be pulled in a deep kiss a second later. You placed your hands behind Asuma's neck and pushed him closer to you, immidiately parting your lips for his tongue to enter.

While you still were liplocked, Asuma lifted you up, wrapped your legs around his waist and carried you throught the livingroom in your bedroom. The only furniture already standing there was fortunately your king sized bed and that was exactly the place where Asuma was sitting down, you still in his lap.

You lifted you arms and he was able to remove your remaining close. For a few seconds Asuma was admiring your body before he leaned down to take one of your erected nipples in his mouth. Moaning you leaned back, pushing your breast further into his mouth while Asuma started to kneed the neclected one.

After some time, you gently lifted his head and kissed Asuma deeply while you pushed him onto his back, then you moved down until you were eye to eye with his half erected dick. You took it in your hand and pumped him a few times, then you placed the tip in your mouth, sucking and nibbling it gently. Asuma groaned and bucked his hips, desperately trying to get more of him in your mouth. Not in the mood to tease him, you moved down his shaft while playing your tongue around it until there was as much in your mouth as you could fit. The remaining you covered with your hand. You took a deep breath, then you started sucking while pumping your head up and down.

When his dick was hard again, you let go under a protesting moan from above but then you positioned yourself above his hips and the protest was forgotten. Gently you took Asuma's pulsating member and placed it's head on your entrance, slowly sitting down.

As you were filled up again you started grinding your hips against Asuma's who helped your moving by guiding your with his hand. The rhythm became faster and you pushed yourself harder down on him until you were once again sweaty and moaning.

Asuma then sat up all of sudden, grapped you and rolled over, so he was on top. Then he placed your left leg over his shoulder and pushed himself deep inside of you. You cried out in pleasure, never having been filled that completly.

Once again you could feel something build up in your stomach and after a few pushes more it snapped and you came with a load cry. Asuma imidiately follow, then he kissed you one last time before you rolled of you, pulling you up against him. Both of you were breathing heavily and sweating. "I guess we both could use a shower, don't you thing?" you asked breathlessly and Asuma nodded grinning "Or two. Maybe three"


End file.
